


Noise

by Messier_47



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, GrimmIchi - Freeform, Ichigo channels his inner Zangetsu, Identity Issues, Identity Porn, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensation Play, Smut, Sort Of, Topping from the Bottom, and not the hollow one, brief mentioning, no Zangetsu appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messier_47/pseuds/Messier_47
Summary: Kurosaki wants to try something new. Who was Grimmjow to deny him anything?





	Noise

**Author's Note:**

> This'll be the first time I ever write smut so here's hoping that it's worthy.
> 
> The idea came up on the grimmichi discord: "What if, instead of Ichigo channeling his inner Hollow during sexy times, Ichigo channeled his inner Shinigami, Tensa Zangetsu?"

Ichigo Kurosaki wasn’t loud.

 

His gasps were more of quiet inhales of heated breath. Moans muffled but still a deep and resonating purr in his throat. He hissed when something particularly painful was introduced but groaned at the flood of pleasure that always rushed through afterwards. The pleased hum he always did when they kissed. Grimmjow didn’t mind the lack of more open vocals. Reading the Shinigami’s more silent language was more rewarding than his past lackluster fantasies of Ichigo begging.

 

Grimmjow had to work for a more open show of pleasure. Where Ichigo’s muffled moaning turned into honest groans of pleasure when Grimmjow scraped his nails through his scalp. How he gasped for breath as if drowning when those nails continued down his spine. When he whispered a litany of,  “please, please, please,” with a wider spread of trembling thighs as Grimmjow teased his rim before sinking his fingers in. If Ichigo was so desperate he would rise up himself and steal open, wet, assaulting kisses while taking his touch, his dick, himself. Sometimes, rarely, Ichigo would even give a loud exaltation.

 

Grimmjow wasn’t any better. His moans rumbled through his chest, growls barely whispered between them when Ichigo did something particularly good. A sharp yank to his hair. Rough kisses and scrapes of teeth to his throat and ears. Nails scratching at the napes of his neck. The opposing hand teasing the rim of his Hollow hole, the sensitivity driving Grimmjow mad. He would hum at different pitches and Ichigo learned best at how to make him sing. How he pressed hot and chaste kisses anywhere his lips landed on: lips, cheeks, noses, eyes, brow, over his neck, and down the other’s body, there was hardly a place on Ichigo that hasn’t been kissed by him at some point. Sometimes, rarely, Grimmjow would give a most beautiful moan.

 

Never has Ichigo gone completely quiet.

 

For the last few moments, Kurosaki had laid still and silent, not even giving a single breath. It was so oddly out of character, Grimmjow had to stop, had to see what the other was up to. Ichigo’s arms, wrapped around him at the shoulder to encourage Grimmjow’s ravaging at his neck, grew tighter.

 

“I want to try something.”

 

Grimmjow struggled to pull back but Kurosaki didn’t let go. He quickly contemplated what the other was silently asking and relented. Whatever he had planned was always good.

 

“Have at it.”

 

“Don’t fight me,” Kurosaki demanded, the hand that cupped the nape of his neck suddenly turning into claws, causing a jolt of pleasure through Grimmjow who hummed his assent. For a second, they both didn’t move, the tension turning as plans changed. Kurosaki released his hold around the other’s shoulders, allowing him to pull back and look at his face.

 

Grimmjow expected chocolate eyes, probably flecked with gold and honey, dilated with lust and burning with desire.

 

The eyes that stared back at him glowed blue.

 

“Kurosa-”

 

In a rare show of strength, Kurosaki lifted Grimmjow up and off, flipping the two around until Grimmjow’s back landed roughly onto the bed, a sharp exhale of breath punching out of the other as he straddled over his prone form and rose before him like some conquering god.

 

Grimmjow was surprised and quickly took in what was before him. Kurosaki was kneeling over his dick, strong thighs bracketing his hips and gleaming in the moonlight. Grimmjow’s gaze raked over his chest, still flushed with pleasure, marked at his neck with indents of his own teeth and yet his breathing was cool and controlled. But it was his eyes-

 

Ichigo’s gaze had always smoldered. Power, pride, confidence, lust, and so many other human emotions Grimmjow didn’t want to think about. They all burned silently behind his chocolate eyes. A quiet fire that he had once hated and now loathed to see dim. But now?

 

Now they were ablaze.

 

He had seen it once or twice during their fights, flashes of bright blue within the other’s eyes, usually when Ichigo was using his Shinigami abilities. They were brief unremarkable times but now, oh how he wanted to know what was going on in Kurosaki’s head.

 

His eyes were glowing a bluish white light like twin stars and shimmered with power. Grimmjow could taste it in the air and the uncertainty of what was occurring had him tense.

 

Kurosaki regarded him, expression and eyes focused almost unnaturally as they raked him from his Hollow hole to his mask fragment. His hand came down and splayed across his lower abdomen, his fingers just a touch shy from touching his Hollow hole. Grimmjow sucked in a breathe, that spot was definitely a pleasure zone but god it was intense. Too intense. Touching the rim was a rare treat but Kurosaki’s fingers now were nearly hovering over the edge, threatening to delve in deeper.

 

“Careful,” Grimmjow reflexively murmured a warning. He hummed a note that voiced his displeasure without having to say words but Kurosaki’s eyes were still watching him, reading him in a way that had no manuel.

 

His fingers touched.

 

Grimmjow screamed like a wounded animal, something high, hurt, and loud. Pleasure flooded through his senses until everything he saw was white, his legs trembled and he writhed upon the bed, hands coming up to pull Kurosaki away but he was immovable. Almost cruelly, he circled the tip of his finger around his hole, scraping his nail against the ink black insides.

 

Grimmjow jerked to get out away from Kurosaki’s inquisitive touch but his other hand came down to hold him in place by the shoulder. Grimmjow opened his now watering eyes, waves of pleasure still torturing through every nerve ending. He looked up to see Kurosaki still looking down at him, his glowing blue eyes focused and intense.

 

Grimmjow stopped struggling, waves of pleasure still zinging through his senses and translating more as pain than pleasure. Though he would have fought back, this was unfamiliar territory. Everything had changed.

 

Mercifully, Kurosaki removed his fingers from Grimmjow’s hole, sliding lower, scraping nails at his hip bone and reaching down to take a firm grasp of his throbbing dick. He grunted at the feeling of calloused hands wrapped around his heated flesh, thumb carressing the underside and worrying the vein pulsating there. Kurosaki dragged his hand up, teasing the slit with a nail that earn him a pained but pleasured high note. He gave him another strokes, squeezing at the base and clenching at the up to kill the last few pounding throbs of pleasure from Kurosaki’s prior molesting of Grimmjow’s Hollow hole.

 

Grimmjow growled a threat, his hands coming up to grasp the other’s hips to force him down, to move, to do anything. But Kurosaki didn’t budge. His eyes, still swimming with barely controlled power, flickered him his face to below. He rose up, his opposing hand still holding him down by the shoulder dragged down his chest, carressing the vicious scar bisecting his front, teasing around the edge of his Hollow hole, not giving in this time to touch though Grimmjow’s legs trembled at the possibility another rush of cruel pleasure.

 

Kurosaki’s exploring hand reached behind him, grasping Grimmjow’s thigh for support as he slowly sank down. The other hand gripping his dick guided it to the still stretched rim of his entrance, the promise of pleasure and warmth teasing the Hollow below. He growled, hands and fingers tightening, nails nearly piercing skin but didn’t. Kurosaki sank down on just the tip, the heat engulfing the other’s tortured dick and Grimmjow jerked his head to the side to give a tortured groan that sang through different pitches.

 

Kurosaki watched the other carefully, his glowing eyes taking note of every single note Grimmjow has unwittingly given. His shuddering gasps, arm muscles tensing and relaxing with the indecision to move, to do something. How tense his stomach become with the effort not to thrust up to the tight and unforgiving heat that was Kurosaki. Yet still, he could see the little twist and hitch his hips were giving, planning to follow instinct and take exactly what he wanted.

 

Kurosaki sank down onto Grimmjow in one movement, from head to base until they were flushed together.

 

Again, Grimmjow nearly screamed but instead gave a high and reedy moan. His eyes closed shut in concentration, the urge to struggle and take nearly overwhelming if not for those burning eyes demanding him to stay down.

 

Grimmjow didn’t see it but Kurosaki gave a rather mean smile.

 

He wasn’t done.

 

He clenched around him and slowly rose, thighs working to get him up and off, his inside’s nearly milking Grimmjow’s cock. Grimmjow’s arms spasmed and he tossed his head from side to side, groaning a most beautiful noise at the torture. Kurosaki pulled off, allowing the rim to catch around the head before coming up. For a second he stayed aloft before he sank back down with the viciousness of an incubus. A vixen. Venus herself.

 

Grimmjow cried out as Kurosaki repeated the torture, his balls twitching with how the the interplay of intensity and slowness was getting to him. The muscles of his stomach switched between tense and relaxed, the natural urge to thrust up into Kurosaki’s heat beaten down by the fall of his hips, flooding intense pleasure through his gut.

 

Kurosaki’s hands are not idle. They grabbed hold of Grimmjow’s hips, thumbnails scraping across bone, before sliding up to tickle past his heaving ribs. They made a short stop at his nipples, rough calluses and the edge of nails pulling and pitching the erect nubs, exciting jolts of pleasure through Grimmjow, his dick jumping at the sensation.

 

This is where Kurosaki varied. One hand sliding down, following the trail of scar tissue. The other rising up, pressing along his throat briefly before sliding up into the hair at the nap of his neck. The position had Kurosaki leaning forward, hips settling back to take his dick deeper and at a new angle. The first thrust down in this new position caused a pleasured rumbling purr out of Kurosaki’s chest, a foreign sound a few octaves deeper than normal that had Grimmjow opening his eyes and blinking away the white stars to gaze up into Kurosaki’s eyes.

 

His still glowing eyes. Watching, seeing, looking upon him but not down at him. Embarrassingly, Grimmjow gave a weak whimper. The sound caused Kurosaki’s fingers to tighten around his hair, pulling his head back and up to offer his throat up to this god of sex above him. Kurosaki accepted the gift gladly, ravaging kisses and teeth across the expanse of his soft throat, tonguing at the other’s pulse point.

 

Grimmjow whined a sound at the roof of his mouth, thoroughly distracted by the tight grasp of his hair, the hot mouth at his neck, and the unforgiving rise and fall of Kurosaki’s hips to really pay attention to his other hand, slowly questing downward until they neared his Hollow hole. He was overwhelmed, sensations flowing over him like ocean tides, one right after the other. All he could do was try to float and wait for the final cresting wave to bring him to orgasm.

 

He didn’t know Kurosaki wanted to drown him.

 

“You know,” Kurosaki said, removing his teeth from the fresh hickey at his neck. Grimmjow was so out of it that he didn’t even register that the other was talking until he felt hot breath at his ear, words slowly sinking in and his voice, so different now, finally making sense. Kurosaki allowed himself some pleasure, licking a wet trail into Grimmjow’s pliant mouth and they kissed loose and wetly, effectively fucking the Hollow from both ends with no resistance.

 

“I misunderstood,” he said when he finally pulled back to allow the other to breathe, “This, right here, is the best place to be.”

 

Kurosaki didn’t touch his Hollow hole with the tips of his fingers, didn’t dig his nails in.

 

He pressed in with his entire palm.

 

Grimmjow threw his head back, mouth opening wide as all the air inside him escaped. He silently screamed, back bowed high enough to press them chest to chest, his toes curling so hard they nearly cramped, his hands locking into the other’s hips as he orgasmed. Again. Again. And again.

 

The sensation was too much. Grimmjow felt like he was drowning, falling down deeper. Everything was white and too bright and smelled like lightning and oh god everything was electric. His skin was on fire, blood rushing like waterfalls past his ears. His mind was a singing chorus of screams, feeling the intensity of pleasure inescapable.

 

It felt like Kurosaki.

 

Time was dragging its heels. Time flew faster than itself. Pleasure and power zinged back and forth across his nerves, throwing Grimmjow down and taking him back and forth. Fucking him over both ways.

 

This was Kurosaki. Grimmjow didn’t know what he did but this … this was a direct link into Kurosaki’s power. He could feel it. Taste it. It was inside him. At a Shinigami’s wrist was the vents to exhaust their reiatsu. His Hollow hole was the open exposure of his very soul. Grimmjow was surrounded. Taken. Claimed. Sinking down deeper and deeper. Tasting power and energy and gorging himself on it. Everything was hot and cold. Bright and dark. The electrifying feel of his Shinigami power twisting with the dark and sweet molasses of his inner Hollow power.

 

There was no other like it, will never be anyone like it. Grimmjow had just gotten a taste and now he was addicted.

 

Kurosaki eased his hand out of the other’s Hollow hole, slowly drawing Grimmjow’s consciousness back up to the surface. Grimmjow eased back onto the soft bed surface, his eyes wide but still unseeing, still in the throes of his orgasm. Ichigo slowly slid off the limp and spent dick, surprised that he himself had orgasmed but didn’t notice. He was too busy looking at Grimmjow to notice his cum spilling out over the other's chest, a few drops dipping down into the Hollow hole he had so thoroughly ravaged.

 

Ichigo moved off of Grimmjow, the bright bluish white glow of his eyes receding back to nothing. Grimmjow still heaved gasping breathes, slowly earning his heart rate back to normal, gathering his thoughts from his still shattered mind. Pleasure still pulsed within him but even slower came different sensation like the sweat on his skin or the still tremble of his knees.

 

“Holy fuck,” he whispered, his voice rough from abuse, “Where the hell you learn that?”

 

“Don’t know,” Ichigo said, barely believing that whatever happened had actually occurred. He shrugged his shoulders nonchalant, “Just felt natural.”

 

Grimmjow turned his head to look incredulously at the other. He regarded him, intaking the lack of glowing Shinigami power behind his eyes for the return of his familiar chocolate orbs, still dilated with lust and pleasure. 

 

He leaned over and the two shared a post sex kiss, the lax and warm slide of lips causing both to hum in synchronized pleasure, the taste of themselves spiking their heart rate up slowly with lazy excitement. Grimmjow pulled away from Ichigo first, lay one, two, three chaste pecks before pulling fully back. A cocky half smile pulled at his lips as he bared his teeth, interest now lighting up in his eyes.

 

“Want to do that again?”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Give Kudos please! If you are a kind god, you would comment as well!


End file.
